Electrical cables are frequently connected to a connector which is engageable with and disengageable from an electrical component to which tile cable is to be connected. The connector houses electrical contacts to which wires of the cable are electrically coupled.
It is known in the art to provide assemblies for electrical cables which permit access to the electrical contacts in the connector for repair purposes, while providing electrical shielding for the wires of the cable. In addition to providing ease of access, these cable assembles must be flexible, moisture resistant, capable of resisting vibration, operable over a wide temperature range, and shielded from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,224 ("the '224 patent") discloses one type of prior art repairable cable assembly. The cable assembly of the '224 patent includes a corrugated metal tubing backshell secured at one end to a stiff cable sleeve and secured at the other end to a coupling assembly detachable from a connector. The corrugated backshell is axially compressible along wiring extending from the cable sleeve to the connector to provide access to the wiring and electrical contacts housed in the connector.
The primary disadvantage of the cable assembly of the '224 patent is the space required by the axially compressible corrugated metal backshell. Even by its admission, the '224 patent states that axial compression of the corrugated metal backshell against the stiff cable sleeve following detachment of the coupling assembly from the connector provides enough room for repair only if the corrugated metal backshell is "at least 1.5 inches (38.1 mm) in the expanded condition" (col. 6, lines 7-10). Often times, especially in machine environments with severe space restrictions, it is difficult to ensure at least 1.5 inches of space for a corrugated metal backshell to occupy. Therefore, the cable assembly of the '224 patent has restricted applicability.
Other types of prior art repairable cable assemblies include open bundle designs, conduit or raceway designs, braid socks and shrink sleeve boot designs. These designs and their corresponding disadvantages are fully discussed in the Background of the Invention section of the '224 patent which is incorporated by reference herein and thus, they will not be discussed any further.
What is desired, therefore, is a backshell assembly for a repairable cable assembly which provides room for inspecting and repairing or replacing electrical contacts and wiring connections without specific space requirements, while providing ease of access, flexibility, moisture resistance, vibration resistance, wide operable temperature range, and shielding from EMI and RFI.